Sena Kyo
This character belongs to Shademoon. Personality Sena may seem cold and a teacher's pet, but she was actually known as the Queen of Mischief in her previous schools. Around professors and people she doesn't know, she is sweet and timid. But cross her, and she'll go to unlimited ends for sweet, priceless revenge. Plus, she loves pulling pranks that are hysterical and yet subtle. Accompanying her undeniable slyness is a finely crafted mind, with a passion for books and with boundless creativity. She is artistically inclined and has a flair for literature, art, music, and computer graphic art. Speaking of computers, she loves playing games like StarCraft and DOTA (and she's pretty good, too), loves eating and trying new foods, and trying new things. She also loves doing work, and on her request, her mother now sends schoolwork from a Muggle university so Sena can not only learn about magic but keep up with basic Muggle studies, like math and science. She is also exceptional at Quidditch and was one of her school's best Keepers. History Hwang Ji-woo, a music professor in a university in Suwon, South Korea, met Kim Eun-kyung some fourteen years ago. Kim Eun-kyung was a female professor herself-at the South Korean Institute of the Art of Spellcraft. Hwang Ji-woo remained in the dark until he proposed many months later. Eun-kyung finally decided it was time to tell him about her magic blood, and about the world of wizardry so he would know what he was getting into. However, Ji-woo came to accept it, and the marriage went on. Sena was born in Jeju Island, off the coast of South Korea, while the couple were on vacation. Sena grew up in a very mixed household when the couple moved to Jeju permanently-Eun-kyung teaching her about the wizard world, performing charms and spells before her eyes, and her average but still wonderful father, constantly installing new, sleek technology in their little house and living very modern. Eun-kyung, however, was very traditional as the South Korean Institute was based off old Korean traditions and lifestyle. Sena's mother also taught her how to control random outbursts of magic as not to agitate the Muggles. Needless to say, when the letter arrived from the Institute, Sena was more than ready. The Institute hosted its students in a very traditional environment, built of pavilions and old Korean palaces. Located on a secluded island in the Korea Strait. However, despite the old-fashioned style, the Institute has also integrated modern technology so impressively that it is one of the most technologically advanced schools around. So, unsurprisingly, Sena fit right in. She was a pearl in the eyes of the teachers-model student, no spell was too great for her, and always kept up with her studies. But once escaped from authority supervision, Sena made a reputation of ingenious pranks and a coy manner. She was the most popular first-year in her school. And when the year ended, Sena went home and balanced out her year-long dose of magical education with also summer school studies and sports, like soccer, and of course, computers. Needless to say, she had the best of both worlds. In the second year, Sena joined her school's Quidditch team and although she was young, she replaced the deadbeat Keeper and did a good job in Quidditch. However, the school decided to begin a transfer student program, to form ties with other wizarding schools worldwide. Sena was chosen as the transfer student to Hogwarts, and spent the majority of her year learning English. Once her second year ended, she was sent to Hogwarts to serve as a third year student. Appearance Jung Soojung (Krystal) Sena-5.jpg Sena-4.jpg Sena-2.jpg Sena-3.png Sena-1.png Category:Shademoon Category:Krystal Jung Category:Ravenclaw Category:Third Years Category:Transfer Students Category:Korean